The construction of commercial aircraft requires adhering large lengths of plastic trim pieces to the edges of interior panels. Typically, tape, such as masking tape, is used to hold the trim to the edges while the adhesive applied therebetween cures. However, the use of masking tape is time consuming and has presented several disadvantages, including (1) inconsistent application/holding pressures resulting in wavy trim strips, (2) soft tissue injuries stemming from the repetition of applying force to the tape, and (3) excess adhesive deposits on the trim that are difficult to remove.
As an alternative to tape, aircraft manufacturers have also used clamps for holding the trim in place during adhesive curing. A typical clamp may include a first jaw pivotally connected to a second jaw and a biasing device positioned relative to the jaws to bias the jaws to the clamped configuration. However, like tape, prior art clamps also present certain disadvantages. For example, prior art clamps generally require significant physical effort to overcome the force of the biasing device during application and removal of the clamps. Therefore, repetitive use of such clamps may be time consuming and may significantly contribute to operative fatigue. Furthermore, prior art clamps generally do not hold the trim against the edge under pressure.
Accordingly, there is a need for a clamp that reduces application time, requires less physical effort by workers to use, and applies a pushing force capable of urging trim into contact with the associated edge.